More than best friends?
by Amanyan
Summary: WARNING! This is Yaoi (malexmale) and rated M for SEXUAL CONTENT! This is my first fanfic so pls go easy on me. ;w; Im not really experienced with this but I love writing and I thought I'd give it a try! I bet there are many mistakes so please tell me what I could make better. Also tell me if there should be future lemon. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Here we are - Inkopolis - a peaceful place where kids and squids meet to go on a turf war - or ranked battle.

"Hey, dont run too fast!"  
"Try and catch me if you can!"  
"Jeez, Aaron.."

Those 2 voices belonged to 2 special squids. Their names were Aaron and Jake. Aaron had orange hair with golden eyes and was completly pale.. Jake, on the other side, had dark blue hair along with brown eyes. What was their relationship, though? Well...They were best friends. But one of them liked the other one more than just as "friends". It was Aaron. When he reached the age of 10 (usually the age where Inklings reach puberty), he felt something strange towards Jake. New feelings he... developed.

"Ow!"  
"Hey, you okay?!"  
"Yeah, I just fell over.. hehe.."  
"Sheesh, you got me worried there."  
"Sorry!", Aaron sticked his tongue out.

After Jake helped Aaron to get up, they went to the shop to buy new weapons for the upcoming turf war. Aaron would usually take chargers, and Jake rollers.  
"Hey, watcha gonna use this time?"  
"Hmm..I think I'll just stick with the charger."  
"Okey then, lets go."

Both were finally ready to spread ink and went to the lobby. When the lobby was full, the teams were chosen randomly. But Aaron and Jake werent in the same team. It was Dark blue(Aaron) vs Purple(Jake).

1..2..3.. GO!

In the beginning Aaron shot his ink as far as he could and rushed to the front to cover alot of ground. Just then Jake popped out of nowhere and splatted Aaron.  
"Dangit Jake!" Aaron laughed.  
"Hehe, take that!"

Only 30 seconds left. Team Blue was about to lose, but Aaron sniped the whole team purple and they managed to cover lots of ground to win in the last 30 seconds.

Judd swung his flag. "And the winner iiiis..."

"..team blue!"  
"Hahaa alright!"  
"Well done team!"  
"You did amazing Aaron!"  
"Thanks guys! You werent bad either!"

Jake walked up to Aaron.  
"Tch. I'll win next time,dork!"  
"You think so? We'll see!"  
Both laughed and joked while going home. It was dark outside, and they went through a quiet street to their way home. When suddenly..

...they saw 2 boys making out. Aaron hid his face while blushing deeply. He imagined himself doing that with Jake and got horny a little.

"Hey Aaron, you alright?"  
"U-Uhh.. Yeah! Lets just go home already."  
He hid his boner with his white T-shirt.

They finally got home and went into their apartment. Aaron and Jake were roommates, after all. "I-I'll take a bath now, okay?", "Alright." Aaron went to the bath room and took off his clothes. But what he didnt realize.. he forgot to lock the door. He turned on the water and it poured all over him. He sat in the bath and thought about the 2 boys today. "Ugh..." His boner still wasnt gone, and it hurt alot. He began to stroke his dick and think about Jake fucking him in the bath. "Haa..Jake...Hnng..." "J-Jake! N-No!" When he finally released his orange cum, Jake came in. "Hey Aaron, did you see m-..." Aaron laid there with his eyes closed, blushing and breathing fast and loud. Jake was shocked. He had never seen his best friend like this before.  
"I-Im sorry! I didnt want to-", "Jake?! I-... um.." Aaron started to cry and try his best to hide it. "Excuse me!" Jake ran out of the room as fast as he could. He blushed deeply and had a hard-on. He looked down and felt his bulge. "W-Why..?" Why did he have a.. boner? He shook his head and went into his room.

After a while Aaron came out of the bath and talked shyly. "J-Jake... I..Im.." He walked over to Jake to apologize, when suddenly Jake pulled him into his bed and laid on him. "J-Jake..? W-What are you doing?" He kissed Aaron using his warm tongue and saliva. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark and raining outside. 9pm. "What have I done..?" Aaron was so confused, why would Jake do that? Is he using him as a sex toy? Jake was sleeping, while Aaron was awake. They had sex all night, but Aaron didnt even notice that, all he felt was lust. The only thing he can remember is Jake saying "I love you." before they went to sleep. But was that true..?

"...Shit."  
Aaron put on his clothes and went into his own room. He couldnt sleep because he had to think about all of this. He has been in love with Jake for so long, but Jake was always dating girls, those girls being next to Aaron all the time, and now hes saying "I love you"? He couldnt believe that. He just couldnt. "I have to talk about this with him tomorrow. If this goes on.. Then I wont be able to stay with him anymore."

Jake's POV

When the morning came, Aaron was already gone. He'd always be the first to wake up.  
"Damn, why would he go without me at a time like this?"  
End of Jake's POV

1pm Jake quickly put on his gear,grabbed his Roller and rushed to the lobby. There he saw Aaron talking to a purple girl.

"Thanks for playing with me, Aaron! It was alot of fun!"  
"You're welcome, Zoey!"  
"Hey, umm.. Wanna go out sometime? Like... With me?How about today at 8pm?" The purple girl blushed.  
"Uhh.. Yeah, sure." Aaron smiled at her.

That smile he gave her... It was the smile he would always give Jake when Jake teased him. He would only smile to Jake like that. "W-What...?" Jake's reaction wasnt unexpected. He was so pissed at that girl. So pissed. He just walked past them with an angry face while blushing and shedding a few tears. Aaron saw Jake like that, and ran after him.  
"Jake, it's not like that...!"  
"Aaron, please, just leave me alone. Do whatever you want with her. Enjoy."

Before Aaron could even answer that, Jake was gone. The situation between those two had just gotten more complicated.

8pm Zoey was waiting for Aaron in front of his appartment. Of course, the mood in the appartment wasnt as good - because of Aaron and Jake. Jake was just reading a magazine and didnt talk to Aaron at all. "I really need to talk to Jake, but... Damn. Should I really go on a date? But I cant ditch her now."

He went out of the appartment and saw Zoey. She was wearing a purple dress which went till her knees.  
"W-Wow.. You look beautiful.." She was beautiful indeed, he couldnt deny that. But he knew one thing for sure: Jake was ALOT sexier.  
"T-Thank you..." She looked down and blushed deeply.  
"Well then, lets go. I reserved a table for two in a really beautiful restaurant."

They went all the way to the restaurant, and they were there in like 15mins. "Aaron and Zoey reservation?" Aaron said to the waiter.  
"This way please."  
They were lead to their table.  
"Thank you. So, Zoey...You know already what you want to eat?"  
"U-Umm.. I dont really know.."  
"I recommend a salad, their salad here is fantastic. Also the chicken is just delicious!"  
"Okay, I'll take that..."

While they were waiting for the waiter to come, they talked about a few things.

"So, Aaron... what kind of girls do you like...?"  
"Uhm.. The energetic ones, I guess. They're just so cheerful and sympathic, they make me smile."  
"I-I see.." Zoey looked sad. She was exactly the opposite of that. Shy and self conficious.  
"...But what about Jake? You seem really close to each other..."  
"J-Jake? N-No, we're just best friends, thats all.."  
The mood became a little awkward, but luckily the waiter came in that moment. "So, what would you two like to eat?"  
"A salad and a chicken, please."  
"Same for me."  
"Alright, I'll bring it rightaway."

They waited for about 5mins until the waiter came with 2 tables in his hands.  
"Enjoy your meal."

Zoey had really outstanding manners compared to Aaron. He's never been in a restaurant as expensive as this before. When they finished eating, they headed home. Aaron came along with Zoey to her house, because she was scared of the dark.

"T-Thank you Aaron, I had alot of fun today..." She kissed him on his cheek and rushed home before he could say anything. Though he blushed, he didnt feel anything when she did that, but when it was Jake,it was different.

After 15 minutes of walking he was finally home. Jake was sleeping in his bed with the magazine on his face. His mouth was widely open.  
Aaron giggled a little at that sight. He just couldnt hold it back anymore, because Jake was just so cute right now. He went closer to Jake and kissed his cheek. Just then, Jake smirked.  
"H-Hey, no fair! You acted like you were sleeping!" Aaron was shouting at Jake while blushing.  
"What? That was really cute just now. Do it again! But this time on my mouth!"  
"N-No! Jerk!" Aaron hid in a corner shivering and blushing deep red. "Hey...Dont be so mean~" Jake hugged him from behind. "I love you, after all. It hurts when you say stuff like that."  
"J-Jake...do you really love me?  
"Yes, really."  
"Okey then, I'm glad you do.." Aarons heart was pounding really fast. He was so happy right now, he could just kiss him for 5 minutes.  
"What? Thinking about how you kiss me?"  
"What the heck?! H-How did you kno-... I mean.. No..Im not."  
Jake turned Aaron around and looked straight into his eyes with his tongue showing.  
"You sure...?"  
"Goddammit Jake!"  
Aaron pulled Jake in for a french kiss. They had another long, long night of shouting their own names and moaning... 


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING! This chapter will contain Lemon. I know some people want lemon so.. here it is. This Chapter will get a little... dirtier. xD _

*yaawwn*  
Aaron woke up at 8am. Jake was sleeping again. "Jeez, Jake. Why you gotta be like that?" He stood up,put on his clothes and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he was brushing his teeth, Jake suddenly came from behind him. "Morning cutie~" "Eek! Jake! You scared me.." Aaron was done with his teeth and went to the couch to watch TV. "Anyways, I thought you wouldnt wake up at a time like this?" "Me? Oh, well.. You know, if I wake up earlier, I can see your beautiful face for longer~" Aaron just kept quiet hiding his blush. "You up for some matches?" "Sure!"

They grabbed their weapons and headed to the lobby for some turf wars. "Well, lets just hope we will be in the same team."

And they were. They got into the same team. It was Cyan vs pink, they were in the Cyan team.

1...2...3...GO!

The blue inklings immediately spreaded a lot of ink in front of them as fast as they could. Aaron went through the secret ways where he heard noises. "W-Who's there?" He slowly walked down the way when suddenly a boy of the pink team grabbed Aarons mouth and pulled him to a safe place where no one saw them. "W-What are you doing?! Let me go!" "Hey, why so abusive?" The pink Inkling smirked. "You're really cute shortie. Whats your name?" "Like hell I will tell you!" He pulled Aarons pants down. "H-Hey! Stop!" "Relax, Im just gonna make you feel good. Dont you like that? My name is Sean, by the way." Sean put his dick into his mouth while playing with Aarons crotch. "S-Stop.. Im in love with someone else!" "Oh really? Why did you get hard, then? Just let me do it for you." He sucked on his dick faster and faster until Aaron released his blue cum. "Ugh.. Why..." "Well, I got hard too... I need something tight to put my dick in. Say, do you know something tight?" Aaron shook his head and cried. "I'll let you go if you do everything I say for 20 mins. Okay?" Aaron nodded, though he knew he'd regret this. "First off... get on all fours." "But...!" "Do you want me to let you go or not? Its your choice." Without resisting, Aaron got on all fours. But Sean took something out of his pocket... it was lube. He obviously wanted to fuck Aaron from behind. "Come here, I'll prepare your hole for you." He first put one finger in, then two, the three. After that, he scissored his hole. "I think you're ready now." Sean put the lube on his dick and slowly inserted his dick in Aarons hole. "Fuck...You're tight...!" "S-Sean... You're so big!" After some thrusting, Aaron began to moan and Sean went faster. "Faster! FASTER!" Aaron lost his mind. He was controlled by lust. "A-Aaron, Im gonna...!" "Aaahh!" Sean finally hit his G-Spot and kept hitting it until he released his pink cum in Aarons ass. Aaron came all over his own chest. "L-Let me go now.. please.." Aaron sobbed loudly. "Hahh.. the 20 minutes arent.. hah.. over yet.." He throw Aaron on the ground and spread his legs. "I want to fuck you while seeing your beautiful face!" said Sean when he thrusted his dick in Aaron. "Aahh!" Aaron moaned louder and louder showing his tongue. "Yes, Aaron! YES! OH GOD! CUM!" They both finally came on each others chest, when suddenly...

Jake saw them. "What the...?! Aaaron?! Get the fuck off of him you moron!" Jake punched Sean in his face making him bleed. "What did he do to you..?!" But before Aaron could say anything, the pink inkling ran away. "Jake.. I..Im so glad you came.." Aaron smiled saying that sentence. He was so exhausted. "I'll bring you home now. That bastard will get it later."

When they arrived at home, Aaron told Jake the whole story. "Wait..so.. you.. had sex with him...?" "Y-Yes... Im sorry.. he just grabbed me and then-" "Shh, its okay. Its not your fault. Aaron, I.. love you so much. So much that it hurts. But when I saw him with you.. my heart nearly broke. I thought you betrayed me. Im glad it wasnt like that." "Dont worry, Jake. I love you. Nothing and no one will ever change that. I wanna show you how much I love you. Close your eyes." "W-Why..?" "...Just do it." Jake closed his eyes. He was blushing deep red because he didnt know what Aaron was going to do. He suddenly felt Aarons hand on his dick. "A-Aaron, what are you-" "Shh, just relax. I promise I wont do anything bad." Jake could feel that he was pulling down his pants releasing his hard cock. "You're hard already...? You can open your eyes now." When he opened his eyes, he saw Aaron sticking out his tongue in the direction of his dick. Aaron put Jake's dick into his mouth and deep throat it. "A-Aaron.. I didnt know you were so... good at this... oh god!" He stroked Jake's dick while sucking on it, and Jake held Aarons head to fasten his sucking. "Aaron.. Aaron! Cumming! Ahh!" He finally released his blue cum all over Aaron. "Oh, now my clothes got dirty.." He said that while licking around his mouth. "Now I wanna go further. I want to experience more of you, Jake." "A-Aaron..." Jake blushed when he said that. Aaron climbed on top of Jake and pulled down his own pants. He also had a boner. He sat on Jake's dick, Jake being between his legs. When it was all in Aarons ass, he went up and down. "Ugh...Aaron.. you're tight..." "And youre big as hell Jake..If this continues, Im gonna cum soon..." Aaron went faster and faster until they both began to moan and grunt. "J-Jake...Jake...Faster...Harder...please..!" "Aaron, go faster!" As Jake commanded that, he hit Aarons G-Spot. "JAKE, OH MY GOD, YES!" "Im gonna... cum! Aaron!" Jake released his Blue cum in Aaron while Aaron came on Jake's face. "I love you, Aaron.."  
"I love you too, Jake..."

OH MY GOD I FEEL SO DIRTY AFTER THIS CHAPTER. XD PLEASE FORGIVE ME.

Next Chapter coming soon~


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4, sorry for the long wait. School. ECHHH.

As for now, im gonna handle things slowlier without lemon in the future. There might be SOME, but I cant promise there will be.

Enjoy! c:

"Ah, another beautiful sunny da-" Aaron opened the window when he suddenly saw the weather. It was raining. Again. "Aw man, not again. This is the third time in this week now. Hey, Jake, wake up, lazy." -yaaawn- "Oh, good morning Aaron. Its raining again? Jeez." They stood up and went to the bathroom. Another lazy, usual sunday. Just as always. "Ow, Jake...My body hurts. You were too rough last night, jerk." "Heh, Im sorry. I'll be more gentle next time. Maybe I'll practice it on a girl, who knows? ...Ow! That hurt! Since when is there a lamp in the bathroom anyways?!" "Well, duh, I just had to throw it at you! Dont you ever say that again." Aaron put on his sweater and pants, while running to the door. Jake took an umbrella and came along. They needed an umbrella, since it was raining. Rain was very dangerous for Inklings. They'd just melt if they stood in the rain for 5-10 minutes. "Hey, what are we gonna do now...?" "I dont know," Jake continued, "this rain makes us unable to do ANYTHING outside." Aaron thought about it. But actually, he had something else in mind. Next week, on 1st January, it was Jake's birthday. He REALLY wanted to ask Jake what he wants, but it wouldnt be a surprise whatsoever. And Aaron knew exactly what he'd say. He'd been thinking about this all day. ("Hey,Jake,what do you want for your birthday?", "You. I want you for my birthday. I want to do anything with you for the whole day.") But he wasnt going to ask him. "Hey, Jake...? Lets go to the mall. Maybe theres something... you would like? hmmmm?" "Whatever you say cutie." The mall was just around the corner and they went in to look at all the stuff. There was a Shop called "Fresh 'n hot", where they went in first. But when Aaron went in there, he suddenly saw an inkling boy who was awfully familiar. A green haired squid, with a cap and Shirt and tie. "Aaron?! Is that you?!" He ran over to Aaron and looked deep into his eyes. Yes, there was no doubt. It was him. Mikael, his old crush. They were together for 6 months when atlast Aaron broke up with him, which was about 8 months ago. "Oh, um, hey Mike... Jake, this is Mikael, he... was my first boyfriend." Aaron couldnt look into Jakes eyes while talking to him. Jake was greeting Mike with a smile on his face, but obviously he was really mad, though he didnt really show it. "Nice to meet you, Mike! I'm Jake." There was an awkward silence when Mikael finally spoke. "So, umm.. Are you two, like,lovers or something...?" Aaron nodded awkwardly. He knew this wouldnt take a good end. After some minutes of talking, Mikael left the 2 boys and Jake was quiet all the way to the next shop. Aaron was just lost in his thoughts. (Come on Aaron, you have to do something. We cant just continue walking without atleast exchanging a few words.) So he just got closer to Jake and held his hand. He really wanted Jake to know that hes the only one he will ever love as much as this. Mikael was nothing but his Ex.

Im really sorry about the short and rushed chapter. I just dont have more time right now. Sorry! :c

But I promise the next chapter will be longer. c:  
See ya guys! 


End file.
